A Meeting In Time
by SparkySkye812
Summary: What if Zack got the chance to come and spend time with Cloud? A series of drabbles. Implied ZackxAerith CloudxTifa. Post-AC, Crack!fic, no slash! NOTE: READ LAST CHAPTER FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:  
Okay, so this was originally written for Mustang's-kid-1 as a Christmas Present but I never finished. So I thought I'd finish on here! Basically just some stuff we had come up over time. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Cloud Strife opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He turned to the right and saw that Tifa was already out of her bed so he got up and walked down stairs. She stood there preparing to open 7th Heaven.

"Good morning. You have a message on the phone." She said.

He nodded and went to check the phone.

The message light was blinking so he pressed the "Play" button and the message started.

"Hey, Cloud. It's me Zack." said Zack's voice from the machine. Cloud's eyes widened. It couldn't be the same Zack. But yet it was the same voice that he'd heard so many times. The same voice that painfully reminded him of everything that had happened.

"So, you're probably wondering how the heck I'm talking on an answering machine. But if you just do as I say, I can explain everything. Just go to Aerith's old church for me, okay? You remember how to get there right? Or have you been infected with Mako poisoning again?" he said the last sentence teasingly then laughed. "I'm just kidding, Cloud. Just got to Aerith's church for me okay?" then the message stopped.

Cloud raised an eyebrow with a confused expression on his face. Was it really Zack? Or could this all be a joke or even a trap? But, how would they have been able to take Zack's voice? And only he and Tifa knew about the Mako poisoning. Cloud shook his head and quickly walked down stairs and passed by Tifa.

"I'll be back later." He said and continued walking.

He rode Fenrir to Aerith's church and stood outside the familiar building. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary that wasn't there before. He called out, "Zack?" but got no reply. He looked right and left but still couldn't see him.

"Zack?" he called out again. Then he heard a large thud a couple feet behind him and he instinctually pulled out Fusion Swords and turned around and prepared to fight where he saw Zack standing there with his hands up in the "Surrender" position. "Whoa, whoa it's just me!"

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. It was Zack Fair, his best friend who had died five years ago before his eyes. He hadn't seen him solid, as in, in person not muscle wise, since he died right in front of his eyes.

"Zack." He whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Zack said smiling. "I see you're doing well."

Cloud stayed silent, as he was still in shock.

"So you probably want to know how I got here. And how I managed to make much noise as I jumped, considering, I'm dead."

As Zack said that Cloud's heart clenched.

"You see, they're all annoyed up there in the Lifestream with me. I have literally nothing to do anymore. It's very boring now and I've annoyed everyone so much they all combined powers to give me enough to come down and spend time with you for a while. So, here I am!" Zack said the last sentence with a smile.

Cloud was still in shock at the fact he was here but yet he was happy he was there with him. It had been awhile since he had seen him visit with Aerith.

"Why haven't you come in a while?" Cloud asked.

"Well you seemed to be doing okay, much happier, and I thought that coming would ruin that for you and I want you to be happy so I didn't come, hoping you'd forget about me."

"I can't forget about you. Ever, I just miss you being here and visiting." Cloud said looking down and shaking his head.

"See," Zack said, "That's why I haven't come, you are becoming dependent on me coming to see you, but it makes you sadder because you know I have to leave and that I can't stay. But I thought I would give you a little time with me and they all agreed in the Lifestream. So I'm sorry… but I think it does you some good."

Zack looked around and scratched the back of his head. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Cloud murmured.

"Well, we could go try to be heroes again!" Zack suggested then laughed. "No, no I don't feel like dragging you across the world again." Zack said with a smile.

Cloud stayed silent and Zack looked around. "Been awhile since I've been here, huh?" Zack said. "Been all torn up with all the fighting, and the flowers are ruined. Gosh, no wonder Aerith was so upset!"

"Mhmm," Cloud murmured.

"So what have you been up to?" Zack asked.

"Nothing much, just the delivery service." Cloud said quietly.

"Delivery service?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah," said Cloud.

"Oh so you're a delivery boy now huh?" Zack said smiling.

"That's how I put it." Cloud said with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm still a SOLIDER boy and a country boy." Zack said with a smile. "Nothing new with me."

"What's it like?" Cloud asked randomly.

"What's what like?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dying, and being dead." Cloud murmured, looking down at the ground.

Zack sighed and said, "Well, dying is, hard to explain, it just depends on the person. To me it felt… good. But it might be different to someone else. Whereas being dead, is very boring. There is literally nothing to do, at all, whatsoever. Except when you need some mental coaching and stuff, then there's something to do."

"Oh," Cloud murmured.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Zack smiled and walked out the doors of Aerith's church with a smile planted on his face.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Cloud murmured and a small smile slipped onto his face as he followed Zack into the sunlight.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Okay, so what'd you think? More to come soon! I hope they weren't OOC... anyways review, favorite, or story alert. Whatever you want! :)**


	2. The Accident

**AN:  
Soooo, I'd like to start off with saying I'm sooo surprised how much this story is being looked at I honestly didn't expect this at all! So I'd like to say thankss!  
Secondly, here's the first chapter this was an actual thing we came up with that's just a little funny part that happened in the middle of a series of a whoole bunch of other things which will probably be coming later. And I didn't say this on the one before but this is just in a random order, I have no idea how far this will go considering I only have a certain amount of things to choose from and we don't come up with it anymore so some of this will just be myself. So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything in it and if I did, I obviously wouldn't have to write this considering, Zack would most certainly not be dead, seeing as he's my favorite.**

* * *

**The Accident**

Well, Zack had decided to throw a party in honor of being reunited with each other, and a few phone calls and arguments later, Cloud had a crème chocolate pie in his face.

Cloud grumbled angrily and stomped up the stairs into the bathroom as steam seemed to pour out of his ears. As he washed the pie off his face in the sink he heard a scream and something make a "thud" noise behind him in the shower.

He turned around and ripped the shower curtain open and there he saw Zack covered in blood, which was obviously fake, as Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I had a shaving accident." was all he said.

Cloud just facepalmed and shut the curtain as he turned around and shook his head slowly with a smile sneaking onto his face. Oh, how he had missed Zack so very much.

* * *

**AN:  
So, what'd you guys think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Review, favorite, or alert if you want (all are very appreciated!) :)**


	3. The Death

**A/N:  
Sooo, this just happened a couple hours or so ago between me, Mustang's-kid-1, and Weirdancin'gal with Zack as me, Cloud as Mustang's-Kid-1, and Yuffie as Weirdancin'gal. I never mentioned but Yuffie is going to appear in this story oftenish but her and Zack will meet again (for the second time a.k.a first since Zack's been back) and that chapter should be soon maybe even tomorrow considering we've already acted it out for ourselves but I must warn you that Cloud, will not appear in that chapter, seeing as Mustang'sk1 refused to be in the video (no offence to them). But it's just something we came up with at 1 in the morning after watching Advent Children Complete. So yeah, it should be out soon, I'd plan on it being next. Sooo anyways the title does seem a little... depressing but really it's not...**

**Second of all I'd just like to say that I'm sooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo thankful for all of the veiws this is getting I never expected this much to be honest! So once again, THANK YOU! and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Death**

One night Zack, Cloud, and Yuffie all lay around Cloud's room doing nothing in particular when Yuffie randomly sunk slowly off the back of the futon, sinking out of Zack's view. Cloud seemed unaware of this and continued looking at some unknown thing on his computer. Zack glanced at Cloud then back at where Yuffie had sunk through, as she started to moan.

"Err… Cloud, Yuffie just died with a brownie." Zack called out not bothering to glance at Cloud who seemed unaffected by this change.

"Cloud, Yuffie just died with a brownie!" He repeated a little louder, but still no reaction from Cloud.

Then ever so slowly, Yuffie's hand snuck up back onto the futon, grabbed the mentioned brownie and sunk back out of sight as Zack stared in confusion.

"Cloud, Yuffie is dead with her brownie!" He said once more with no reaction from Cloud.

"Cloud, Yuffie is dying alone with her brownie!" He shouted with no response, once again.

"Sorry Yuffie, I guess you're just going to die alone with no one there to care." Zack said a little too loud, trying to get Cloud's attention.

"Cloud doesn't care that I die alone!" She shouted and shot up into a sitting position, but still no reaction from Cloud.

"Yuffie, scream, very loudly." Zack ordered and she nodded and let out a long scream which was followed by a, "What the heck Yuffie?" From Cloud as he looked over at her.

Zack just looked at Yuffie and said, "I told you so,"

* * *

**A/N:  
Yeah, that first one was loonggg but this should be shorter. So what'd you guys think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Just tell me what you think by hitting the little review button down there or adding it to your favorites or story alerts, any of those would make my day! Also, Happy Memorial Day Weekend to everyone in the U.S. and if you aren't... Happy Weekend! :)**


	4. The Reunion

**A/N:  
Sooo, I know I said, "tomorrow" but I got sidetracked today... sorry! it's close enough right? but this is the chapter, and sorry if it's a little OOC... but anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Reunion**

As Zack walked down the streets of Midgar, he looked around at all of the people who filled the city. As he walked around looking, he accidently ran into a smaller girl polishing some materia, and with one look at him, she screamed and suddenly he realized why.

"Hey! You're that girl from all those years ago who sent me on all those stupid missions to get the materia while doing your dirty work. Well, let me tell you, I have no patience for that kind of stuff anymore, now get out of here with your materia!" he said, suddenly fuming with anger.

Then her eyes filled with "tears" and she ran off screaming, "Why is everyone so mean to me?" and suddenly she ran into a very random little area with flowers and suddenly it seemed like he heard Aerith's voice saying, "Get off the flowers!" as she ran out of sight.

"Well, that was weird." He muttered and started down the street again.

He made it pretty far, almost back to where 7th Heaven was when suddenly a large rock was thrown at him from behind. He spun around on the heel of his boot and exclaimed, "Hey!"

Zack then proceeded to run after the same girl which ironically ran to Aerith's church where they both, guiltily proceeded to run onto the flowers when he once again heard Aerith's voice say, "Get off the flowers!" and they both ran into the middle on the church looking around.

"Look, can we just start over?" Zack asked looking down at her frightened face.

Her freight then turned into a smile as she said, "Sure!"

"I'm Zack then," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Yuffie!" She said with a smile taking his hand and shaking it then said, "Hey, you're pretty cool."

"You too," he said with a smile.

A couple hours later they were very good friends and they appeared at 7th Heaven with bright smiles as they showed Cloud their handshake which was followed by their "end-of-battle" poses and suddenly an irritating song came out of nowhere, which Zack knew all too well from previous years, sounding like, "Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do!"

* * *

**A/N:  
Okay, so that last bit there with the music... I've always wondered how the characters would react if they could hear the music we hear that can sometimes get oh so boring but yeah I was thinking about writing a fanfic of that... what do you guys think? but anways back to this story, I know I said Cloud wouldn't be in this one but I thought I'd add him for fun buuut what'd you guys think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Just give me some feedback somehow because it VERY much makes my day (or night)! :)**


	5. The Shopping Incident

**AN:  
1. Hey, so I'm sooo sorry I've been gone for awhile. I've been super busy with end of the year tests and dance it's just getting all jumbled together, and I'm sorry to say that even though I get out next week, I won't exactly be "not busy" until July, so I'm sincerly sorry about that and I'll try my best to get anything when I can. So again, I'm sorry!**

**2. Okay so this is just a little chapter that I wrote in about 20 minutes, and I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense or something because I have a headache. Also the tater tot thing is from something else that I'll post after the next one which will not be out for at least a week or so... maybe Friday or sooner, so again sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Shopping Incident

Cloud had to run to the supermarket to get some groceries and Tifa told him to bring Zack and Yuffie with him, so now he was stuck in this situation.

They were walking up to the store and Zack and Yuffie saw the playground equipment, right smack in front of the store. They seemed to be entranced by it so as Cloud walked towards the doors; they walked towards the playground equipment.

"Get over here! Where do you guys think you're going?" he demanded as they walked back towards him.

"The playground equipment," Yuffie said as they walked through the automatic doors.

Zack then proceeded to look at her and say, "I'm sorry, but if I see anyone I know, I'm going to have to pretend I don't know you." which she responded with, "Who are you again?"

Cloud just rolled his eyes and headed off to the breakfast food isle as Yuffie insisted that they get strawberry pop-tarts because they looked like the Nyan cat. Cloud obeyed and grabbed them but as he did another box fell and Zack pointed his finger at him saying "Oooo!" and Cloud told him to, "shut up".

As they walked through the isles Zack started to do this weird dance where he crossed his right leg in front of his left three times then did a heel click and repeated over and over while he sang a Spanish song.

When they got to the frozen food isle, Zack saw some tater tots but he couldn't reach them because of all the boxes in front of them.

"Noooo! I need the tater tots!" he wailed as Cloud pulled him away to the ice cream and said that they could pick a flavor.

As they looked through the different flavors Zack saw a bunch of ice on top of a container and proceeded to open the door and scoop his hand into the ice then walk up behind Cloud and stick it down the back of his neck in which his hand was smacked away by Cloud.

Finally Cloud found some Super Chunky Cookie Dough Ice Cream and took it out of the fridge.

"Were getting Super Chunka-Dunk ice cream?" Zack asked.

"What?" Cloud spun around on his heel and asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Super Chunka-Dunk ice cream," he repeated with a straight face.

"I guess," Cloud responded as they walked to the check out.

Out in front of the lines were heated containers holding roasted chicken. Yuffie looked at the sign that said, "Careful: Hot!" then touched the glass.

"That's not hot! It's warm!" she complained.

"Let me see!" Zack said and put his hand on the glass, which indeed was not hot.

"Liar!" He shrieked and pointed at the sign.

As they left the store Cloud sighed with relief, happy that, that nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**AN:  
Sooo, what'd you think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me with that little review button or the one that says "Add to Favorites" "Add to story alert" it really makes me happy! And thanks to everyone who already has! :)**


	6. The Joggers

**AN:**

**Hey! So this is a little bit longer than the rest and a little more serious towards the end. But yeah, sorry if it seems like Cloud is a kill-joy but it explains a little bit why and how he feels about Zack coming back. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Joggers

It was a normal day in Edge, the sun was shining and the sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds. At 7th Heaven Zack stood crouched at the front windows staring out with only his eyes and his spiky hair showing.  
"What are you doing?" Cloud groaned, walking up behind him. "You're scaring the customers away."

"I'm looking for joggers." He stated simply still looking out the window.

"You're looking for joggers," Cloud repeated shaking his head. "Why are you looking for joggers?"

"They need some encouragement." Zack replied and he suddenly shot up and ran out the door with something attached to his belt. Cloud, curious but knew he would regret it, followed him out.

Zack was crouched in a bush with a toy gun loaded in his hand. He noticed Cloud coming and motioned for him to crouch down next to him.

Coming down the street was a man in some workout clothes with some headphones on jogging down the street. Zack then took the gun into position and shot two frozen tater tots out of the gun and straight into the stomach of the jogger who jumped with surprise and looked around the streets, but Zack and Cloud had already shot down below the bush.

"Zack!" Cloud scolded. "Why would you do that?"

He motioned for him to be quiet and whispered, "Watch,"

The jogger then looked around worriedly and started off running faster and for good measures, Zack shot him in the back twice and the man ran faster and out of sight.

Cloud shook his head and stood up and grabbed the gun away from Zack and said, "No more, you could have given him a heart-attack!"

"But I didn't, did I? He ran faster, just like I had intended to achieve in the first place." Zack said calmly, standing up as well.

"Well, still, no more, you'll scare away the customers and think we're going to shoot them every time they come in. This will stop now, do you understand?" Cloud demanded.

"Yes, mother." Zack said, rolling his eyes and walked back inside, pouting.

The next day Cloud went to go get on Fenrir, to find it was gone.

"Zack," he muttered and went to walk around the streets, seeing as it wouldn't be hard to find a guy a little over six foot with extremely spiky hair riding around on a motorcycle.

Sure enough, he walked out on the street and walked a couple of blocks to see him riding Fenrir with a boom-box strapped to the back wheel playing, "Eye of the Tiger" while following a jogger around.

Cloud facepalmed and walked out in front of Zack so he would have to stop, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was afraid he wouldn't.

Sure enough, he stopped but barely missing Cloud and he stepped of the bike and stopped the music and walked over to Cloud.

"Cloud, why would you walk out in the middle of the street in front of a moving vehicle? I know you're a little depressed and all but really?" Zack scolded, folding his arms.

"To stop you," Cloud merely stated and walked over and took off the boom box and handed it to Zack and stepped on to Fenrir and motioned for Zack to get on the back.

"I'm not holding onto you if that's what you're thinking." Zack stated, amused and Cloud rolled his eyes.

Zack got onto the back and the rode back to 7th Heaven as their hair ruffled in the wind. Once they got back to 7th Heaven Cloud parked Fenrir in the garage and they walked back inside.

"That's enough with the joggers, you are no longer permitted to do anything to them, even if it does 'help' them."

"And if I don't stop 'helping' them?" Zack questioned.

Cloud swallowed hard and took a deep breath and said, "I'll have no choice but to have you sent back to the Lifestream."

Cloud immediately wanted to take back his words from the look of hurt that hit Zack's face, but he had to put a stop to this.

"Okay, I'll stop bothering them." Zack stated and walked up to where he stayed in the guest room and Cloud heard a door shut upstairs.

Tifa, who had been watching the whole conversation, walked up to Cloud and looked at him with sympathy.

"I know you really didn't mean that, you just had put him in his place. I'm sure he knows that, if he didn't why would he have come back in the first place?" She said as he looked at the floor.

"I hope so, I don't want to see him leave again. I'm really glad he's back again and I can spend more time with him when we aren't in mortal danger or combat but I don't want the day to come when he has to go back." Cloud stated and walked up the stairs to his room where he shut the door and laid down on his bed covering his eyes with his hands trying to forget that it was going to happen sometime and he couldn't stop it. Once again, he wouldn't be able to stop him from leaving again, and unable to do anything.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" he groaned and closed his eyes, his mouth twisting into a smile as he thought of what Zack had did and the reactions of the joggers.

"Oh, Zack," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sooo, what'd you think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Just tell me by pressing that review button or add to favorites or story alert! It really makes me happy! :) **


	7. The Return and The Farewell

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I've been somewhat busy, and working on something for a friend which will be posted soon... So sorry, this happened to my friend earlier today.. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Return and the Farewell

On a normal day in Edge, Cloud and Zack sat in Cloud's room waiting for Yuffie to come back from downstairs. Zack sat on the low-back office chair, backwards, and Cloud sat on his bed. Just then Yuffie came running into the room and saying, "I'm back!" and jumped onto Tifa's bed but, continued to slide over the bed and off the other side of the bed and into the corner of the wall.

Cloud shot up and over to Yuffie to make sure she was okay as Zack roared with laughter and Yuffie sat confused, processing what had just happened, then started to laugh along with Zack. Then Yuffie said, "I'm gone," and Cloud started to chuckle as Zack doubled over clutching his gut as he laughed and tears sprung into his eyes. He was really enjoying being back.

* * *

**AN: So, review, PLEASE, and if I get a review you might get another chapter or two tonight! Fav and follow too with the cool new buttons! :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, so I'm re-creating this story, it'll be the same exact theme, but more serious and with a story line, and there will be some humor and mischief in there, don't worry. Also, I will be having someone go over every chapter before I post to make sure I've gotten all my facts right. I don't know when I will start re-creating, I'll probably start working on it today and hopefully have it posted sometime this week. But I'll keep this message up until I do update, so that hopefully everyone will be aware of the changes. **

** Thank you for your patience and I hope that you enjoy this re-created story**

**SparkySkye812**


End file.
